1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a fence useful in sports where impact between athletes and the fence is a likely event. More specifically, the invention pertains to a fence structure which deflects upon impact of an athlete to prevent injury of the athlete upon impact.
2. Prior Art
Many sports utilize fence-like structures to define the perimeter of play. For example, a baseball diamond includes an outfield which is bounded by a fence or wall. If a batter can drive the baseball beyond the wall, he scores a homerun. Accordingly, a baseball player will frequently jump to retrieve a ball which is likely to go over the fence but which can be reached if the skill and timing of the fielder are correct.
Such circumstances give rise to probable impact of the fielder at the wall or fence because the player is usually running toward the fence when he realizes that the ball is sufficiently high for a homerun. Obviously, where the fence is made of rigid materials, injury is forseeable. The fielder must therefore balance the liklihood of catching the ball versus the risk of injury against the fence. Misjudgment may either result in unnecessary reluctance of the player against fielding a ball which turned out to be beyond the reach of the player. These problems are even more serious for young and inexperienced players, and particularly with Little League organizations. Children are particularly vulnerable where they lack experience in judging between safety and satisfying the enthusiasm of spectators.
Some attempts have been made to use plastic mesh or fence material in combination with thermoplastic tubes as fence poles. Because of the weight of the fence, however, the thermoplastic materials have not been suitable. In addition to allowing the fence material to sag, they lack the resilience to restore the fence to its upright configuration after deflection under impact.